Qu'on lui coupe la tête !
by Juste D
Summary: *Tu Veux Ma Photo* - Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! Défi hebdo qui repose sur une image imposée. ( pour l'image et les autres textes... Les personnages de VD ne m'appartiennent pas... Just For Fun !


- Mais quand te reverrai-je ?

- Bientôt, je te promets... laisse moi aller, mon ami, avant que je n'aie des ennuis...

- Alors à bientôt ma bien-aimée... lâchant ma main à regret.

La ruelle était plongée dans le noir lorsque je sortis de l'hotel particulier.

Cela aurait effrayé toute jeune fille de bonne famille, agée de 17 ans tout au plus... mais je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre... Le reste du monde devrait se méfier de moi, pour sûr.

J'entrai dans ma maison après quelques instants d'une course folle, remettant les quelques mèches blondes échappées, derrière mes oreilles.

- Vous voilà enfin mon ange, j'allais vous faire appeler afin que nous passions à table...

- Je sais l'heure à laquelle nous devons passer à table, Edouard... lui répondis-je avec un sourire glacial, mais sans retenir l'agacement de mon ton.

- J'en conviens, vous n'êtes pas en retard, mais ne vous entendant pas dans votre chambre, je commençais à me dire que vous n'y étiez pas...

- Où voudriez vous que je me trouve, si ce n'est dans ma chambre ? Il fait nuit noire dehors, la lune n'est même pas assez levée pour éclairer les rues... Je lisais, voila tout...

- Fort bien ma douce... conclut l'homme avec le même ton égal et doucereux. Alors bon appétit, mon ange...

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui retourner son souhait, commençant à manger mon potage brûlant.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence quasi absolu. La longue table massive ne prêtait pas à une conversation très intime alors que nous trônions chacun à une extrémité. Seules les petites soubrettes émettaient de faibles cliquetis lors de leur manipulations pleines de précautions de la vaisselle fine et raffinée.

Une fois le repas avalé, nous passâmes au salon, nous installant chacun sur notre fauteuil habituel face à l'âtre où flambait un feu ronflant.

- Il fait un froid de tous les diables pour cette fin octobre... constata l'homme en s'installant. Vous n'avez pas froid dans votre chambre, seule dans votre lit, ma chère épouse ?

- Non Edouard, je n'ai pas froid, je vous remercie... lui répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais, ma Rebekah chérie, pourquoi vous obstiner à vouloir faire chambre à part, nous serions si bien dans un même lit, où nous nous tiendrions bien plus chaud ?

- Edouard, mon cher époux, vous savez bien que cela m'est impossible... prenant un ton peiné.

- Oh ma douce enfant, je sais les douleurs que cela vous procure, mais si nous n'essayions jamais, nous n'y parviendrons pas davantage... Il me plairait tant que vous me donniez un héritier... Je l'imagine déjà, vous ressembler, si blond et lumineux...

- Là, c'est vous qui vous faites du mal, mon cher époux... Je n'ai pas froid, cessez de vous en faire pour moi...

Il sut que le sujet était clos pour cette fois, et entreprit d'allumer sa pipe, alors que je reprenais mon ouvrage d'aiguille.

Toute concentrée sur ma broderie, mes pensées allaient bon train.

_Tu n'es qu'un vieux pervers Edouard... je n'ai que 17 ans, du moins je n'en parais que 17, même si je suis bien plus âgée que toi, vieux crouton ! Tu me répugnes ! Je ne t'ai épousé que sous la contrainte, pour faire plaisir à Klaus, pour qu'on tire de toi ta fortune... et rien d'autre ! Je ne t'aimerai pour rien au monde, et même si je pouvais enfanter, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas pondre un de tes rejetons ! yeurk !_

Je ne pus réprimer un haut le coeur, toute à ma répulsion.

- Tout va bien ma douce ? s'inquiéta immédiatement mon tendre époux, si prévenant, si attentionné, si à l'écoute de mes moindres désirs et volontés.

- Oui... hésitai-je.

C'était sans doute le bon prétexte pour m'éclipser et profiter davantage de cette soirée.

Je reposai mon ouvrage et pris congé.

- Finalement, je ne me sens pas vraiment dans mon assiette... Je pense que je vais me retirer et m'allonger...

- La soupe aux cèpes ne passerait-elle pas ?

- Sans doute... Cela ira mieux demain... Je vous souhaite la bonne nuit Edouard.

Il se leva et m'attira vers lui, me serrant doucement contre son coeur.

- Dormez bien ma Rebekah... et pensez à ce qui ferait tant de bien à notre vie... me dit il gentiment à l'oreille.

Je me retirai aussi vite que je pus, sinon, je l'aurais certainement égorgé... et Klaus n'aurait pas du tout apprécié.

Une fois réfugiée dans ma chambre, j'allumai plusieurs bougies - au diable l'avarice ! - et m'installai à ma table. Je ne voulais que lui écrire à lui...

Je ne voulais être qu'avec lui...

Je ne voulais être qu'à lui...

Je lui écrivis une lettre enflammée, passionnée et pleine d'espoir quant à nos prochaines retrouvailles.

Le froid était mon compagnon perpétuel et je m'en accommodais. Mes pensées toutes dirigées vers mon doux amant me réchauffaient le coeur suffisamment.

Je connaissais la loi : l'adultère était puni de la peine de mort, sur la Place de Grève. Mais comment résister ?

Je n'avais pour ainsi dire jamais été amoureuse. Pas comme ce coeur d'artichaud d'Elijah qui tombait en pâmoison devant la moindre brunette ondulée.

Mais j'avais ressenti énormément de tendresse et d'attachement pour une poignée d'hommes en cette première moitié de millénaire.

Et mon amoureux actuel était largement en tête de liste.

Je dus souffler le reste des bougies quand le ciel vira au gris pâle annonçant la levée imminente du soleil. Puis je me glissais dans les draps, juste avant d'entendre les domestiques se lever pour prendre leur embauche quelques minutes plus tard.

Je fis mine de me lever, encore tout ensommeillée, sous les coups de 10 heures du matin. J'aimais ce rôle de jeune épouse bourgeoise et oisive... Klaus me disait que j'étais parfois vraiment trop capricieuse, exigeant d'Edouard des mets ou des produits vraiment trop exotiques et donc trop chers... mais je ne trouvais pas que cela soit de vrais caprices, puisqu'il me les procurait immanquablement. Les relations commerciales d'Edouard s'étendaient jusqu'aux contrées les plus éloignées... alors quoi ?

- Bonjour Madame, m'accueillit une des plus jeunes soubrettes

- Monsieur est là ?

- Oh non Madame, il est parti tôt ce matin. Il a dit qu'il ne revenait que tard ce soir.

- Parfait... élaborant déjà mon programme de la journée. Prépare ma robe parme veux-tu ? Je sors pour la journée.

- Tout de suite Madame, dit elle avec une petite courbette avant de disparaitre, laissant le service du petit déjeuner à une de ses semblables.

Je fus enfin apprêtée pour sortir même si je rouspétais d'impatience, devant laisser faire mes domestiques pour m'habiller et me coiffer. Alors que seule, j'y aurai mis trois fois moins de temps.

J'entendais toujours Klaus me dire :

- Rebekah, Love, tu es vraiment la plus impatiente que je connaisse.

Et Elijah de renchérir... bien entendu...

En plein jour, je devais également me plier à toutes les pratiques bassement humaines et dus prendre la voiture qui sillonna dans les ruelles plus lentement qu'un escargot surchargé...

Si bien qu'à peine entrée dans sa chambre, je lui sautai au cou, pour l'embrasser.

Il rit en m'accueillant à bras ouverts.

Il était grand et émanait de lui une force tranquille et protectrice.

Ses yeux dorés sur ce visage anguleux mais toujours joyeux, encadré de cette chevelure noire ébène, accentuant toujours son coté indomptable

Sa peau était mate, et tranchait avec la blancheur de la pierre qu'il taillait à longueur de journée. La poussière blanche était partout, sur ses vêtements, ses chaussures, son corps.

Son corps me rendait folle, sculpté par autant de coups de burin qu'il donnait à ses blocs de pierre.

Il sentait l'homme et la sueur du travail fait avec soin et engagement. Il avait trouvé cette vocation si jeune que son corps en pleine puberté avait eu le temps de prendre ces formes si harmonieuses et musclées. Son corps était son outil de travail.

Son corps était mon objet de convoitise.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau, tout en le guidant vers sa couche, lui faisant comprendre ainsi à quel jeu je lui demandai de participer avec moi...

Je remettai ma tenue en ordre, debout au pied du lit, lui toujours étendu, les bras derrière la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux fixés sur moi.

- Je t'ai écrit une lettre hier soir... mais tu ne la liras que lorsque je serai partie, d'accord ?

- Tout ce que tu veux... le regard suivant toujours mes moindres mouvements.

Je fouillais déjà dans mon sac afin de prendre la lettre. Il était pourtant minuscule ! Et je dus m'y résoudre : la lettre n'y était pas.

- J'ai oublié de la mettre dans ma pochette... déclarai-je, d'abord déçue d'avoir oublié ma déclaration enflammée...

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu me l'apporteras la prochaine fois, conciliant.. Viens par là encore un moment... suppliant.

- Je l'ai laissée sur mon secrétaire... toute à mes pensées déjà inquiète.

- Ce n'est pas grave je te dis, je ne t'en veux pas, tu m'en feras la surprise la prochaine fois...

- C'est plus grave qu'une simple surprise, Jacob ! me tournai-je vers lui, excédée par sa lenteur d'esprit.

Je savais que cette lettre était compromettante pour mon couple, et que je risquais gros si Edouard en prenait connaissance.

- Je dois y aller, pardonne moi... m'enfuiai-je sans demander mon reste, et surtout sans lui donner le sien, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : tenir cette fichue lettre entre mes mains.

Une nouvelle fois, je n'empruntai pas de voiture, bien trop lente pour moi... la nuit était - déjà ? - tombée et je filai à ma vitesse vampirique dans les ruelles froides, sombres et mal famées parisiennes...

J'arrivai dans mon vestibule telle une échappée d'asile, les jupes et les cheveux en désordre.

Edouard m'attendait, le regard humide, le menton tremblant.

- Madame Cullen ?

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? me tournai-je froidement vers l'homme qui se tenait sur ma droite, n'ayant pas sursauté, l'ayant senti au premier pas posé sur le perron.

- Javert... Commissaire de Paris... Vous allez devoir me suivre Madame...

- Et pour quelle raison, je vous prie ? lui offrant mon plus beau sourire glacé.

- Adultère, Madame... asséna-t-il.

- Edouard ?! m'exclamai-je, offusquée comme je savais si bien le faire.

- Ma douce... Suis le Commissaire et tout ira bien...

Et je vis pendre au bout de son bras ma feuille de papier ivoire qu'il m'avait ramené d'un de ces pays si lointains.

- Allons-y... ordonna l'homme qui me poussa doucement devant lui avant de prendre délicatement la lettre des mains de mon époux médusé.

- Je crois qu'il y a erreur Monsieur Javert... déclarai-je.

- Monsieur Le Commissaire... me répondit-il, autoritaire. Et non, il n'y a aucune erreur possible.

Des jours, des années, des siècles étaient très certainement passés et j'avais croupi dans cette cellule humide, infâme et surpeuplée de rats... J'en croquais pourtant à volonté, mais ils revenaient toujours aussi nombreux. A croire que Paris ne reposait que sur une civilisation de rongeurs.

Ils m'avaient jugée coupable.

Ces humains insignifiants.

Ils avaient lu devant tout ce monde analphabète, insensibles à mes mots d'amour pour mon jeune et tendre Jacob.

Ils l'avaient décapité hier... à la tombée de la nuit, dans la cour de la prison.

Pauvre amour.

J'étais folle de rage, Klaus et Elijah étaient, eux, fous d'inquiétude. Ils venaient me voir tous les jours dans ce bouge.

Le premier semblait en colère après moi, même si je devinais qu'il était davantage inquiet ; l'autre était horrifié d'autant de puanteurs et de sordide.

- Quand cesseras-tu de n'en faire qu'à ta tête Petite Soeur ? commençait Klaus invariablement.

- Comment peut on mettre des êtres humains dans autant d'insalubrité ? constatait Elijah, s'époustant comme un damné. On va finir par attraper la mort... !

- C'est déjà fait, mon cher frère... ne pouvais-je me retenir. Klaus il faut me sortir de là... puisque tu n'as rien pu faire pour Jacob...

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit pour ce roquet... décréta-t-il.

- Rebekah, les gens ne sont pas prêts à tant de passions dans des écrits ! Pourquoi avoir porté sous ta plume tant de déclarations sulfureuses ? Tu voulais ta mort ?

- Elijah, tu devrais faire comique, je suis sûre que tu ferai carrière !

- Allez vous cesser de vous chipoter un jour ?! explosa Klaus. Il faut trouver quelque chose pour te sortir de là !

- Tu as raison Klaus, je refuse de revenir ici une nouvelle fois...

- Elijah, à midi, elle va mourir ! Tu n'auras pas à revenir ici...

- Dieu soit loué ! tapa-t-il dans les mains.

- Elijah ! m'écriai-je à l'unisson de Klaus, à bout de nerfs.

- On va tous les tuer... déclara alors Elijah, déterminé.

- Mais biensûr, toute la populace qui va assister au spectacle ?! Juste toi et moi ? railla Klaus.

- Kol peut nous aider.

- Kol refuse d'aider sa soeur... et tu le sais très bien. Il ne viendra pas.

Une chape me tombait sur les épaules. Mon courage s'envola.

- Si vous n'avez pas de solution, allez vous en... et laissez moi à mon sort...

Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis mes frères.

C'était jour de marché. Il y avait foule Place de Grève.

Mais tout ce monde était là pour moi.

J'allais mourir.

Je m'y refusais, mais je ne voyais pas comment j'allais pouvoir me sortir de là au vu de ma dernière conversation avec mes frères.

Mon gêolier m'avait lié les poignets dans le dos avec sa corde pleine d'échardes qui me blessaient la peau..

Il m'avait quand même donné une tunique propre, du moins plus propre que la dernière que j'avais portée.

Mes cheveux tombaient jusqu'au bas de mon dos. Ils n'avaient pas voulu les couper, pour que la foule voie bien que j'étais une riche bourgeoise. Edouard était le riche bourgeois... Il n'était pas venu me voir une seule fois dans ma cellule.

Un policier avançait devant moi, m'ouvrant le passage parmi la foule compacte qui se pressait et m'invectivait à plein poumon, pleine de haine et de colère, La Femme Adultère que j'étais.

Il me tint par le coude pour que je monte les marches en bois qui parvenaient jusqu'à l'estrade surplombant le monde déguenillé.

Là, un simple billot à même le plancher était placé au bord de l'estrade, un panier posé par terre, réceptacle d'un triste trophée : ma tête.

Un frisson parcourut mon échine malgré moi.

Le bourreau me tournait le dos, une vraie armoire à glace, même si cette corpulence là m'était étrangement familière. Mais je ne me le formulais pas si précisément, toute à ma fin imminente.

Le curé était là également, recueilli, le visage plein de miséricorde pour la pauvre âme que je devais représenter à ses yeux.

- Avez vous un dernier mot à prononcer mon enfant ? m'invita-t-il.

- Non mon père... J'accepte la volonté de Dieu pour les pêchés que j'ai commis... dis je, contrite, prononçant les mots qu'il souhaitait entendre.

Mon gêolier m'obligea à m'agenouiller devant le billot et c'est là que je vis le visage d'Edouard, dans la foule, juste devant moi. Il était en larmes. Cet homme tenait sincèrement à moi. Je le comprenais seulement à cet instant.

- Pardon Edouard... murmurais-je.

Je posais ma tête sur le billot qui, à sa couleur, avait servi à maintes exécutions avant la mienne. Il empestait le bois, la peur et le sang. Je sentis une main dégager mes cheveux de chaque coté de mes épaules.

J'entendis la foule silencieuse depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, retenir son souffle.

J'imaginais le bourreau se retournant pour me faire face, positionnant ses mains sur le manche de cette hâche immense que je lui avais vue tenir en arrivant ; avant de la lever malgré son poids imposant.

C'en était fini de moi.

L'homme était bâillonné, ligoté, jeté sous un étal de poissons odorants. Il était entouré de barils dans lesquels il aurait pu tenir tout entier.

- C'est moi le bourreau ! C'est moi qui dois exécuter l'accusée ! se répétait-il.

Il savait que le billot était pour lui si on l'accusait de désertion de poste.

Ce fut sa toute dernière pensée.

Une explosion spectaculaire se produisit sur le coté droit de la place. La foule sursauta, et fut prise d'une irrépressible panique à la vue de cette fumée envahissant le lieu à une vitesse incroyable.

J'avais fermé les yeux, n'attendant plus rien.

Pourtant, je sentis une main vigoureuse me soulever aussi facilement qu'une plume avant de me balancer tel un sac de grain.

J'ouvrai les yeux, voyant le sol défiler à une allure surnaturelle.

On ne mit pas de temps à sortir de la ville et se retrouver dans la forêt, avant que l'homme ne me pose au sol. J'avais dénoué mes liens durant sa course.

- Finn ! lui sautant au cou, reconnaissante.

- Bien joué petit frère ! applaudit Klaus en s'approchant de nous.

- Je crois que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie... ! déclara Elijah, ne se souciant pas de savoir si on l'écoutait.

- Tu étais au courant et tu ne m'en as rien dit ?! explosai-je donnant un coup de poing sur les pectoraux parfaits de mon frère blond.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te retrouver Petite Soeur... son sourire aux lèvres, plus framboise que jamais.


End file.
